Somewhere Over the Rainbow
by writerchic16
Summary: [Companion piece to Maybe] Clark makes a decision regarding Lois during a moviefest. Major Clois


A/N: This is the companion piece to my one-shot "Maybe," where Lana died instead of Jonathan. Thanks to everyone who reviewed it!

Now, we know the show would NEVER have Clark reveal his secret to Lois, since they're keen on keeping the flow between Smallville-verse and the Superman-verse. However, I couldn't help myself. The scene popped into my head and I had to write it.

And, yeah, I know Clark would never reveal his secret to Lois on account of the fact that they get on each other's nerves all the time…I just thought it would be great to do a Clark-to-Lois revelation fic. Please don't tear me apart for writing my little fantasy scene.

* * *

"No."

"Come on!"

"No!"

"Just a little bit?"

"What part of 'no' don't you understand?

"You should know me enough by now – that word has no effect on me."

"I don't want any."

"Smallville!" Lois Lane huffed, sitting back on the couch. Keeping the spoon steady in her hand, she complained, "If you don't eat it, that mean's I'm going to have to. And I am _so_ not consuming an entire carton of ice cream."

"You're the one who wanted to do this in the first place," Clark Kent reminded her. They were in the living room, in their pajamas, supposed to be having a movie-fest. It was all Lois' idea; he had wanted no part of it. But according to her, he had never grieved "properly" after Lana's death, whatever that meant. She claimed he returned to his daily life, bottling up that anger and depression inside him. This was to be the day that he let all those emotions out.

"But you're the one who needs it." Undeterred, Lois brought the ice cream to his lips. When he refused to open them, she shoved the spoon in his mouth. Smirking, she asked, "Now don't you feel better?"

"No." Clark gulped the stuff down, not bothering to notice the taste.

Lois sighed, stuffing the spoon in the nearby carton. "You're being stubborn."

Clark gaped at her. "I think that's the biggest example of 'the pot calling the kettle black' this world has ever seen."

"Shut up," Lois ordered, shifting to a kneeling position next to Clark. "We've spent the past hour doing absolutely nothing but arguing."

Clark raised an eyebrow. "And that's different from what we normally do _how_, exactly?"

"You know, sarcasm never solves anything," Lois reprimanded.

"You use sarcasm all the time," Clark pointed out.

"I'm not usually trying to solve something," Lois countered. "As I was saying, this past hour has been totally useless. See, I feel you've been pushing everybody away by hiding your feelings. It's time you release them."

Amused, Clark accused, "You've been watching _Dr. Phil_ again, haven't you?"

"There we go with the sarcasm," Lois retorted. "Feelings are a good thing, Clark. Embrace them."

"Yup, definitely been watching _Dr. Phil_." At the exasperated expression she threw at him, he finally relented. "Lois, I've been talking with my family and Chloe a lot – no offense, but they've known Lana longer. We've shared stories about her, they've given me some advice, I _have_ told them my 'feelings'…I mean, I'm far from 'fine,' but I think I'm all cried out. In fact, I know this is horrible, but the last person I want to discuss is Lana. She's taken over my life for the past month, and…I don't want her to anymore."

"Oh." Pausing, Lois played with the tie of her robe. "You really got nothin'?"

Clark shook his head. "Nope."

"Then this is kind of pointless, huh?" Embarrassment clouded Lois' face.

Clark was suddenly sorry that he had made such a big fuss about this. She was only trying to help him move on. It wasn't her fault that he was being a jerk. "No, not completely…we could still have a movie marathon." The fact that her smile lit up again only increased the guilt in his stomach.

"Great! I mean…" Realizing that she had confessed to looking forward to spending time with Clark, she added hastily, "I'm totally not ready to get out of my PJ's yet. So…_Grease_ or _The Wizard of Oz_? What can I say; I'm a sucker for the classics."

"Lois…" Clark began. When she glanced back at him, he smiled. "Thanks. For being there."

Lois shrugged. "It's nothing, Smallville. I told you I would always be there for you, and I will. If you want to talk about Lana for hours, I'm your girl. We may not always get along, but know that you can trust me."

Clark stared at her for one long, hard moment. Then he nodded slowly. "I do."

Eager to break the deep tone, Lois asked again, "_Grease _or_ The Wizard of Oz_?"

His reflection disrupted, Clark blinked. "Huh?"

Lois rolled her eyes. "It's not that much of a brain boggler. The story of high school seniors gone wild or a girl with a sense of adventure almost bigger than yours?"

"_The Wizard of Oz_. Flying monkeys are cool," Clark decided. Raising an eyebrow, Lois went to pop the tape in the machine. Studying her for a second, he thought about what he had just said. He trusted Lois Lane.

She didn't know it, but trust was a big factor to him. She had certainly earned it in the time he had known her. It was more so in the past few months with the campaign. She did everything in her power to make certain that his father was elected Senator, and, sure enough, he was…when Lex Luthor was the opponent. What's amazing was that Lois had worked her butt off, made every dollar count, was there when someone needed a pep-talk…all for people she didn't even know a year-and-a-half ago.

But that's not what impressed Clark the most. He and Lois have been around each other for some time now. She had to have noticed all the weird stuff that keeps happening around him, or because of him. Yet…she never said a word about it. As outspoken as she was, she never pried once. She had to have suspicions, but she didn't ever seek to confirm them. He wasn't used to that, what with Lana and Chloe. It was nice to have Lois stand by his side even when she didn't know what his big secret was.

Clark's mouth fell open suddenly, shocked at the idea that had entered his head. For a second, he had thought it would be great if Lois knew his secret. But…why would he ever think that? All they did was taunt each other. Yet…there was something about her that made him miss her when she wasn't around. She was the perpetual thorn in his side, but for some strange reason he _liked_ it. Maybe she kept him on his toes. Maybe she was the only girl he ever hung out with who hadn't developed a crush on him. Maybe her attitude appealed to him in a way. Whatever it was, Clark was stunned to realize one thing – they were friends. Close friends. And he was finding out that he could trust his close friends.

Clark took a minute to summon all his courage. Suddenly he felt scared, like the cowardly lion that would appear in the movie they were watching. It was funny, he didn't hesitate to put his life on the line for anyone else, but when it came to tough emotional stuff he wanted to hide under his bed. Clearing his throat, Clark took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He was going to do this. "Lois?"

"Mhm?" Lois replied, distracted by the movie. In the time Clark had been pondering, Dorothy had already been pulled out of the animal pen and was singing the beginning of "Somewhere Over the Rainbow." How appropriate.

"Lois," Clark repeated, seeking her full attention.

Noting his serious tone, Lois turned to look him in the eye, concerned. "What's the matter, Clark?"

_Clark_. She only called him that when they weren't kidding around. Clark almost wished she had used the nickname "Smallville." It was annoying, but it was familiar. "Lois…there's something I want to tell you."

Flashing him a smile, Lois reached for the remote. "Finally, you want to talk about what happened with Lana. Let me just turn this off."

"No," Clark took the remote from her hand and returned it to the coffee table. "I think I would be less nervous with background noise."

Beginning to feel uneasy at her normally strong friend's anxiety, Lois gulped. "It's not about Lana, is it?"

Clark shook his head solemnly. "No."

"Okay, now you're scaring me," Lois confessed in a half-kidding tone. She had repositioned herself so that she was sideways facing him on the couch, her legs bent up, and her hands folded on her knees. Clark was still seated in the usual way, staring at her. Sighing, she ordered, "Spill, Smallville. Before I make you."

Clark laughed slightly, glad she had caught on that he needed a little humor right then. "See, that's what's so great about you, Lois. You've always given me a hard time, but in the end you're one of the few people I completely trust."

"Wait…you're not going to ask me out, are you?" Lois accused. "Because if you are I think it's way too soon. Soon enough that Lana would rise from the grave to sock you one."

"No, not that!" Clark assured her. "And, piece of advice, stop guessing. You wouldn't get it in a million years." Seeing that she was about to argue, Clark hastily added, "Not just you, Lois. Anyone."

"Okay then, back to the spilling," Lois demanded.

Clark gave her what he was sure was the most solemn look he had ever given anybody else. If she was going to believe him, he needed that. "Lois, chances are that you've been noticing a few things during the time you spent with me. Strange experiences, me appearing or disappearing without a moment's notice –"

"Oh God, I know," Lois vented. "Talk about annoying."

Choosing to ignore that, Clark continued. "There's a reason for that. Lois, there's something about me that's different from everyone else. My parents know, Chloe knows, and I think it's time that you know. You've been nothing but support and assistance since coming into my family's life, and I feel it's time that you become an official honorary member. Lois…I'm an alien."

Lois gaped at him, but then grinned. "Right, and I'm Glinda, the Good Witch of the North. Maybe you could give me a ride to Oz in your spaceship."

"Sorry, it got destroyed a while ago. But it used to be in our storm cellar," Clark deadpanned. When she was silent, he went on, "I'm from a planet called Krypton that doesn't exist anymore. My parents found me and my spaceship when I was just a baby."

Lois gave him a long, hard stare. "Okay, Smallville, I guess I deserved that. You didn't want to do this movie-marathon, and I forced you into it. So, fine, ha ha, you had your joke. I'll go upstairs and shower now."

"No, Lois, please." Clark grabbed her arm to prevent her from getting off the sofa. "It's not a joke."

Lois' eyes flashed with anger. "What, you're not going to give it up until I believe you and make a complete idiot out of myself?"

Loosening his grip on her arm, Clark begged, "Wait. I'll prove it to you."

"Clark, I've seen you naked. You have a belly button, and all the other normal human parts," Lois shot, then lied to get under his skin, "Even if they're a little small…"

"It's not on the outside. I have…abilities because of who I am. Non-metor rock induced abilities," Clark clarified, disregarding her insult.

Despite the situation, Lois cracked a smile. "Let me guess, the ability to stand wearing plaid every day?"

"Not exactly." Without another word, Clark went over to the couch's side and put an arm under the bottom. Then, with barely any effort, he lifted the sofa one-handed into the air, Lois still on the seat.

"Holy…" Lois frantically held onto the other arm of the couch, about to slide down to the floor. "Clark, oh my God, if you drop me I swear I'll…" She trailed off, unsure of what she could do to an extraterrestrial strongman.

"You'll what?" Clark teased her.

"I'll…I'll tell Chloe you have a pair of boxers with bunnies on them!" Lois smiled triumphantly as she was lowered to the ground.

Clark blushed. "They were an Easter present from my mom."

"She doesn't have to know that," Lois smirked. She then became solemn when the full gravity of what he had just told her sank in.

Calming down from the momentary lightheartedness, Clark came over to sit on the couch next to her. Taking her half-filled coffee cup from a while ago in his hand, he warmed it up with his heat vision and held it out as a peace offering.

Lois' mouth fell open, but still accepted the coffee and took a sip. "Not a bad, Smallville. Nice to know I have a back up in case the Talon's coffee maker breaks."

"Lois, stop joking for a minute," Clark sent her a meaningful look. "How are you about…this?"

Lois only thought for a second or two before replying, "Well, when we first met after I found you struck by lightening in a field with a weird case of amnesia, I should have gotten some indication of how our relationship was going to be."

Now it was Clark's turn to stare at her in disbelief. "You're fine with this?"

"It's…it's going to take some getting used to. But you're still the same old farm boy to me," Lois assured him.

"You don't know how much better it makes me feel to hear you say that," Clark revealed. Then he panicked slightly. "Now how am I going to tell my parents that I told you after only thinking about it for a few minutes?"

"You could plead temporary insanity," Lois suggested. "Although you could probably plead insanity, period."

"Shut up," Clark told her, full of dread. "I'm really worried about this now. My dad's going to kill me."

"Can he do that?" Lois inquired, curious. "I mean, can anybody kill you?"

"Not unless you have a piece of kryptonite." At her obvious confusion, Clark clarified, "Meteor rock. Lois, you know you can't tell anyone about this, right?"

"Duh, do I look like I was born yesterday?" Lois retorted, insulted. "I won't even tell Chloe if you don't want me to."

Clark lowered his eyes. "She, uh, already knows."

"Oh…" Letting it go for the moment, Lois muttered, "Chloe, you have some 'splaining to do."

"Don't go all Ricky Ricardo on her Lois, it's not her fault she didn't tell you. It's not that she didn't trust you, it's that there's a lot of responsibility that comes with being let in on this," Clark defended. "It's hard to keep a secret this huge. You're going to have to lie. A lot."

Lois sighed. "I know, I was just shocked that my little cousin's been playing cover-up for you for the past…"

"Few months. It wasn't that long, and she found out about my powers first," Clark replied.

"Oh." Lois was quiet.

"Do you want me to leave?" Clark offered. He was okay with that. They had pretty much gone over the basics. If she wanted some alone time, that was fine with him.

"No. I think…I think…" Lois glanced around the room, noting that the tape was still playing. "I think I need to get lost in Oz for a little while."

"What…oh." Clark had also forgotten the movie was on. Dorothy was just meeting the tin man. "Okay." He leaned on the couch, in the crook where the side met the back, needing to be comfortable after that exchange.

To his astonishment, Lois relaxed too, her head coming to rest on his chest. She gave him a sincere smile. "Thanks, Smallville. For trusting me."

Clark never could concentrate on the movie after that.

* * *

A/N: Yeah, kind of lengthy. I just couldn't help myself – there were so many lines I wanted to fit in. Hope you enjoyed it anyway! 


End file.
